tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daimler DR450
| assembly = Coventry England | class = Full-size luxury car | body_style = 4-door 8-passenger limousine | layout = Front-engine, Rear-wheel-drive | engine = V8Autocar Road Test 1907, Autocar, 4 January 1963, Iliffe, Sons & Sturmey, London 1963 | transmission = Borg Warner DG12 automatic | length = | width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | predecessor = Daimler DK400 | successor = Daimler DS420 | related = Daimler Majestic Major DQ450 | sp = uk | designer = }} | bore = | stroke = | block =Cast iron | head =Aluminium alloy, hemispherical combustion chambers | valvetrain =OHV by pushrods and rockers Two valves per cylinder hemispherical head | compression =8.0:1 | supercharger = | turbocharger = | fuelsystem =Carburettors—twin S.U. HD8; fuel pump—SU electric Aua 61 | management =None | fueltype =Petrol | oilsystem =Filter—Full flow replaceable element | coolingsystem =Water | power = @ 5,500 rpm | specpower = | torque = @ 3,200 rpm. | length = | width = | height = | diameter = | weight = }} The Daimler DR450 is a limousine variant of the Majestic Major DQ450 saloon. Produced from 1961New Daimler limousine and Lagonda Rapide saloon. The Times, Wednesday, Sep 27, 1961; pg. 15; Issue 55197 to 1968, it was the last complete car designed by the Daimler Motor Company. Intended for the carriage trade, as an executive express or as a hire car for those needing something larger than a five-seater saloon, the DR450 was produced in numbers close to those of the Majestic Major saloon on which it was based. Design and specifications The chassis was longer than for the Majestic Major and the necessarily flat glass of the three side-windows no longer could be let flow with the body-shape. The equally flat-windowed but bulbous Jaguar Mark X was released to the market the same year.New Big Jaguar. The Times, Thursday, Oct 12, 1961; pg. 8; Issue 55210 The 4,561 cc (278 cubic inch) hemi-head engine pushed the 2¼ tonnes of car and driver to 100 km/h in under 11 seconds, to 100 mph in 37 seconds and provided a top speed of 183 km/h (114 miles per hour), rather better than the much shorter lighter 5-passenger Jaguar Mark X. * chassis: massive box-section and cross-braced frame, separate from the all-steel body * suspension ::front: Girling type with semi-trailing wishbones and forward facing arms, coil springs, Girling telescopic dampers ::rear: live axle, half-elliptic leaf springs, Girling telescopic dampers * brakes:Dunlop disc brakes vacuum-servo assisted ::front: ::rear: * wheels: pressed steel, 5 studs, rims— * tyres: Dunlop RS5, 700-16 with tubes * steering: Hydrosteer power assisted * steering wheel diameter * steering column: adjustable for reach * headlamps two 50/40 watts and fog lamps * heating and ventilation are independently provided for rear and front compartments * seating, three on the front bench seat, three on the back seat and two on the folding occasional seats * folding occasional seats have received particular care in shaping for comfort and support. They fold away into their own footwells below the division when not required * rear doors open a full 90 degrees * seatbelts no provision * grease: ten points every 1,000 miles, seven points every 5,000 miles Test Autocar road testers said "Few cars possess the Jekyll and Hyde personality of the Daimler limousine in providing very high performance, comfort, safety and enormous carrying capacity . . . after enjoying the Daimler for its special merits of high performance and excellent handling, one feels even a little sympathy for chauffeurs who may rarely have the opportunity to discover for themselves the other side of the car's character." "It is always a challenge to the engineers to provide a good compromise of ride in a car of which the laden weight can conceivably vary by as much as 14 to 15 cwts to . The Daimler limousine has achieved a very high standard in this respect". Performance On test by Autocar average fuel consumption for the total distance of 1404 miles proved to be 14.7 miles per gallon or 19.2 L/100 km. The maximum speed of the car was a (mean) of 113.5 mph, 182.6 km/h and the best run 114 or 183.2 km/h. Price October 1961 £3,995 including tax, Jaguar Mark X £2,393 References DR450 Daimler DR450 Category:Vehicles introduced in 1961 Category:450 (model number)